Melodious Illusions
by ForeverUnoriginal
Summary: This is a story based upon the head canon I created about the pairing Zemyx or as some people call it Dexion. It shows how the characters met and how they came to be a part of Organization XIII
1. Introduction

This story is based upon my Zemyx/Dexion head canon. At first this story is going to seem kind of creepy and perverted however it shows how Zexion got to be the way he is and how he came to meet Demyx. It starts off before the Organization XIII members become Nobodies. Ienzo was abandoned by his parents and was left in the gardens of Radiant Garden. He is found by Even who will use him for his scientific experiments and much more. Most of the detail is written in the head canon below, however you will find out more as the fanfiction goes on. I hope you enjoy and please leave me constructive criticism. Thank you.

We all knew about Vexen. When he had his heart he was known as Even, he was a mad scientist and a paedophile, he was highly protective of Ienzo all for this reason though. Ever since Ienzo was found by Even, Even took him in to the castle at Radiant Garden. Since that day Even used Ienzo. Ienzo was used for Even's scientific experiment, he was in heaps amount of pain each and every day, and on top of that he was also sexually abused by Even.

Some days Even escaped from the castle. He didn't want to be there and all he could think about was death, but one day when he was out of the castle he heard something. The most blissful sound he had ever heard. It was a guy playing a Sitar. This guy was Demyx and he was a homeless guy. He would be in the streets of Radiant Garden each and every day playing his Sitar hoping that people would give him money. Not one person did. On this specific day when Ienzo found Demyx, he sat on the bench across from Demyx listening to the blissful music he was playing.

While listening all the bad things went from his head, it was like he was in a completely different world, just a world of him and Demyx, during that moment Demyx stopped playing his Sitar and walked over to introduce himself to Ienzo. He could see Ienzo was pained. After that day Ienzo would attempt to escape the castle just so he could see Demyx [ONLY USING DEMYX CAUSE NO ONE KNOWS HIS 'SOMEBODY' NAME]. They would get to know each other more and eventually they fell in love. Ienzo told Demyx stories each day or what Even would do to him and Demyx would be understanding and promised Ienzo that one day he would get him out of there.

One day the darkness came to Radiant Garden and while Ienzo and Demyx were together, the darkness took their hearts and that's how they got to be in the organization together, as Demyx and Zexion. They would still be together and when they were alone we could see their happy sides and what they were truly like. When Zexion eventually got the power to give people illusions/hallucinations he would cast them upon Vexen to give Vexen the torture he gave Zexion when he was Ienzo.


	2. Chapter 1

A beautiful garden, filled with lush green grass, red and yellow tulips and right in the middle off this garden was a fountain. A fountain which is as big as a house, it had an entry way on the front of it, which leads to underground mechanisms. There was a path around this fountain which separated the grass from the fountain. Behind the fountain were huge black gates taller than the fountain itself; beside each side of the gates were 2 lilac coloured walls which lead all the way around the garden, down a long, narrow path leading in to the main town itself. It was a beautiful day, a clear baby blue sky and the golden sun glistening down. Not a single cloud was in sight. Not all was as glorious as it seemed. In front of the gates was a small male figure on the floor face down. The small figure had blue/grey hair and was wrapped in a brown cloak. He appeared to be unconscious and looked like he has been there for a few days.

Gentle footsteps started coming up the long path which came from the main town. As the footsteps approached the fountain the small figure began to shift. He was waking and the footsteps began to get louder and heavier. This person was running towards him. He turned to his side and gently opened his eyes, not aware of the world around him, he saw a tall man with long blonde hair, wearing a lab coat running towards him, he couldn't see clearly and everything was blurred to him. The man in the lab coat eventually got to the small figure. He crouched down beside him, 'Hello there child. I am Even. I have come to bring you back to the castle of this town.' When Even finished his sentence the boy became unconscious again.

Even scooped the boy up in his arms, gently holding him as if he was a baby. He looked around to make sure that no one else was here and no one was watching him. A huge grin appeared across his face as he looked down on the boy. He whispered down to the child 'your debt shall be repaid', he started to chuckle to himself as he walked down the path, towards the town he came from. The town was quiet and the streets were empty. Each house looked the same. Brown triangular roofs, lilac bricks and wooden doors. The path was cobbled with different shades of grey stones. It was a peaceful town where barely any trouble was caused. Looking over this town was a castle, a castle which none of the people in the town ever got to see the inside of. The people who owned the castle and who were in the castle were very strict as to who got to go in the castle. You had to be chosen by their superior to be welcomed in.

Even walked through the town with the boy in his arms. He looked around to see not a single person in sight. He got to the main plaza and saw there were two teenage boys who were out. One of them was a tall boy with red hair which spiked at the back, it was shoulder length and suited him fairly well, while the other boy was slightly taller with long blue hair, he had spikes tufted at the top of his head. He had crescent moons on the sleeves of his jacket and didn't look very amused. These were the only two teenagers who lived in the town that actually managed to get close to the castle, until Even caught them. The boys stopped what they were doing to see Even was walking through the town. They had the look of fear on their faces and decided to run of down one of the streets.

His smile turned into a smug smile. Everyone seemed to fear Even and he seemed to be proud of that. He reached the gates that lead to the stairs of the castle. Beside the gates was a small silver box on the wall, he pushed the button and begin to speak in to it. 'My lord, I have returned with the child you told me to go collect'. There was a buzz and the gates began to open. He turned to face the town and then let out a loud laugh which caused the child to flinch a little bit. Even looked down at the child and turned to face the castle again. As he began to walk the stairs the gates behind him automatically closed. He slowly traipsed his way up the stairs towards the large building. Outside the castle stood two buff guards, one with short orange hair and one with long black hair which was made in to dread locks. They both nodded at Even and opened the castle doors to let him in.

The corridors of the castle had dark walls with candles that lit them up; a long red carpet was placed in the middle of the stone floor. There wasn't much decoration in the corridors and everything appeared to be the same. Each corridor appeared to be endless and had about 6 rooms down them. Even stopped outside one of the doors. It was just a regular rectangle wooden door, nothing spectacular about it. He gently moved the small child over his shoulder so he could open the door. The door creaked open and he stepped inside the room gently closing the door behind him. He clicked the light switch on the wall beside him and the room lit up to reveal a laboratory.

When the light switched on the small boy awoke, his head shifted as if he was trying to look around the room. Even walked towards the table and gently sat the boy down. He looked at the boy and grinned at him. "I was ordered by the superior to go and collect you from the gardens. You appeared to have been out there for days in the sun. You must be thirsty', he walked towards a sink and picked up a glass beaker from the cupboard. He put it under the tap and switched the water on watching it pour in to the beaker. A smile was still across his face as he walked back over to the child and gave him the water.

The small boy drank the water as if he had never drunk before in his life. He looked up and Even and gave him a small smile. His lips moved as if he was trying to speak but no words were coming out of his mouth. Even stroked the child's hair. "No worries child, you do not need to speak for I know things about you already. You are called Ienzo and you were left abandoned by your parents. Do not worry as I will take care of you now. You are my special little boy and you will help me. I need your help Ienzo. You're the only one who can help me'. Even let out a small chuckle. Ienzo looked up at Even and gave him a nod while his smile was increasing.

"Good, now that we have our little agreement sorted, I can give you the correct clothing in which you must wear all the time, inside this laboratory and outside of it okay?" Ienzo nodded in agreement. Even turned and walked towards a wardrobe, he took an outfit from the wardrobe and walked back towards Ienzo. "This is the outfit you must wear. Remember you must wear it at all times. I need a way to recognise you in case I lose you". Ienzo looked and Even and nodded again. Even began to strip the brown cloak off Ienzo his hand stroking the body off the boy as if he was examining him. He then put a black t-shirt over Ienzo's head allowing Ienzo to put his own arms through the holes. Even picked up Ienzo to make him stand up on the table. He stripped the rest off the cloak off the boy stroking his legs and examining the rest off his visible body and skin. Even cackled and whispered to himself "this child is perfect". He put the rest of the clothes on Ienzo and looked up at the child. The smile seemed to have disappeared from his face. He picked up Ienzo and put him on the floor.

"I shall show you to your new room. Follow me". Even's voice was a bit sterner. He led way out of the laboratory with Ienzo following closely behind him. The corridors did have normal electrical lights but the superior seemed to like the old school effect of candle lights. Even stopped outside a room and opened the door allowing Ienzo to enter. "You must be exhausted after the few days you have had. Rest up child for you have a very busy week a head of you." Ienzo looked up at Even and croaked out with the words "th-thank you… Sir', He stepped in to his room and walked towards the bed. Even switched on the light off the room then walked away closing the door behind him.

Ienzo looked around the room. He saw he had a book self at the bottom of the bed and strolled towards it. His eyes were aimed at the book of illusions. He slowly took it from the bookshelf and sat in the corner of his bed. He carefully opened the book and began to read, being absorbed in to his own world.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ienzo sat bolt up right as three loud knocks awoke him from his slumber. He felt a thud on his lap as the 'book of illusions' fell from his face. He dosed off while he was indulged into his book. Although he was only a child he loved to read, any spare time he had he would have spent it reading. For he child he had a fairly complex mind. He was far more intelligent than any other children his age, even more intelligent then some of the people within the castle. Even so everyone was more superior to him plainly for the fact that he was just a child.

Even knocked on the door again to grasp the attention of Ienzo. "C-come in, sir", Ienzo called out in his innocent child voice. The door creaked as it was opened by Even. He strode across the room to Ienzo's bed carefully pulling back the curtains and stepped back to check out Ienzo. He carefully examined the child's body with his eyes. A wide grin appeared on his face as he walked back over to Ienzo and sat down beside him placing his cold hand on the bare leg of the child.

"Today Ienzo, you begin your work with me. From your body shape you are the only person who can help me with my 'experiments'. He slowly slid his hand down the child's leg and then pushed himself up off his bed. "Hurry up and get ready! You have half an hour." Ienzo looked up and Even and then nodded in agreement. Even walked out of Ienzo's room with a smile on his face. Just as he left the child shuddered as if he only just felt the cold hand of the man slide down his leg.

He heavily sighed and forced himself out of hid bed. He didn't know what would come of the day, but whatever happened he had to face it, he was under the eyes of Even now and always followed the orders of people who looked after him. Ienzo still held the 'book of illusions' in his hand. It didn't take him to long to finish a book; he would finish it within a few hours. He tiredly walked towards the book shelf and placed it back in the empty slot that was waiting for it.

He slumped over to a pair of sliding doors, slowly sliding them open. Behind the doors was a small walk in wardrobe where his lab clothes were waiting for him. Even specifically told him to wear certain clothing. It played on his mind what would happen if he didn't wear the correct clothing. His outfit was waiting for him on the hanger at the back of the wardrobe. He took a deep breath in and let out a quick sigh and he slowly walked towards the outfit.

He stripped off his underwear and pulled out a clean pair from the drawers on the left of him. He wasn't a typical child. He was actually a 12 year old boy and was only called a child due to his size. Ienzo was small for his age and even though he was young he was rather mature. Typical males his age would go for Y front underwear but he liked his space. Ienzo was the baggy boxer's kind of boy, specifically the stripy boxers.

Quickly he pulled the boxers up his legs as he didn't like coldness and the breeze that was coming in from the open door of the walk in wardrobe. He carefully took the denim blue trousers off the hanger and pulled them on. Next he took the black t-shirt with the white stripe around the neck and pulled it over his head. He wasn't quite fond of this outfit but if he has to wear it then he won't complain about it. The only thing that was left to put on was the white lab coat that only just missed the floor in length.

He stared at himself in the mirror that the hanger was hanging on. The outfit really didn't appeal to him but he had to accept it. All he had to do now was go meet Even in his laboratory.

Ienzo quickly walked out of the walk in wardrobe closing the door behind him. He walked towards the door and then stopped to look around his room to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything. For a child who was hitting his teenage years he was self conscious that he had everything. Once he was sure had everything he needed he opened the door and walked out of his room carefully closing the door behind him.

His first day of working with Even. He was nervous but also quite excited. There was a bit of speed in his steps as he was walking down the candle lit corridor towards the laboratory in which he was meeting Even. Ienzo came to a halt outside a wooden door that had a wooden sign at the top of it which read 'Even's Laboratory'. Carefully he knocked on the door three times and stood there waiting for a reply.

A click came from the handle of the door and it slowly opened. Stood there was a told man with long blonde hear wearing almost the same clothes as Ienzo. "You have arrived just on time Ienzo. That's good. I now know that you are a punctual and reliable subject". There was eeriness within Even's voice but Ienzo chose to ignore it. He was going to get through the day and get through it happily. Ienzo stepped in to the room and followed Even to where he needed to be.

Even laid Ienzo down on a long metal table which was dead on in the middle of the lab. He didn't ask any questions, he just allowed Even to do whatever he needed to do.

"Today I must examine you thoroughly in order to make sure I definitely do have the correct person to help me with my experiments". Ienzo nodded while he stared at Even' face.

Without any thought to it Even quickly stripped Ienzo out of his clothes. He picked a thermometer off the table next to him and carefully placed it into the boy's mouth. Ienzo wasn't quite sure what was going on but he wasn't going to ask any questions. Even put a Velcro arm band on Ienzo which was attached to a machine which checked his blood pressure. He took a stethoscope from a draw off the table to check to see if Ienzo's breathing was okay and if he didn't have any illness like the common cold. Even needed Ienzo to be fit and healthy if the was going to 'work' with him. Even had a lot of plans for Ienzo, but plans the boy couldn't know about or else he would reject working with him, even though Ienzo owed Even his life.

Even took the thermometer from the boy's mouth. His temperature was at normal human level which was what it needed to be. Ienzo's blood pressure and breathing rates seemed perfectly normal too. In the eyes of Even everything was going according to plan.

"Well Ienzo, you most definitely are perfect to help me out. I will let you in on a little off my plan. I am going to need you to help me with a few experiments I have planned. I have been looking for a child of your age and height for a while. Now that I've finally found someone perfect enough my experiments can begin". Even let out a small chuckle. "Oh the superior will be thrilled with the results I get from the experiments. Don't worry though. It won't hurt".

Ienzo's body fell stiff. Questions began flowing through his head. _"What wouldn't hurt? What am I actually here for? Why does he need someone like me for his experiments? I can't ask these questions though. I must follow orders. I have no other choice but to help him"._

There was worry in Ienzo's eyes. However he just gulped and tried to stay calm. Even stroke the sides of the boy's face looking into his eyes and smiling. Ienzo looked into Even's stern and scary eyes. He knew something wasn't quite right but there was nothing he could do about it. Even was stronger and had much more power than Ienzo. He shiver as he felt the ice cold hands stroke down his body touching places where he knew was wrong.

"Remember Ienzo, I saved your life. You owe your life to me. I won't hurt you; I just need your help". Even's voiced was cold and stern. He was laughing to himself. Ienzo smiled at the sound of laughing and felt calm as he thought he wasn't going to be safe and wasn't going to get hurt.


End file.
